Inflatable building structures are known in the art, as indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,867, Mar. 22, 1977, which discloses a greenhouse or similar structure of a quonset configuration which includes inflatable walls. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,437, June 7, 1977, discloses an inflatable building that includes a skeletal framework over which are placed inflatable tubular members. While directed to inflatable building structures, each of these patents contemplates a structure which is initially designed as an inflatable structure and in which the inflatable portions constitute the outer surface of the building and are directly exposed to the elements.
It is also known to apply inflatable blankets over the roofs of buildings such as greenhouses, or attach such blankets beneath the roof. Of course, where the blankets are laid over the exterior surface of the roof they are exposed to the elements and deteriorate after a relatively short period of use. With an interior installation in the climates in which such insulating blankets are necessary, provision will usually be necessary for removing the blankets to allow warm air to contact the undersurface of the roof to eliminate snow loads.